Hills (Civ6)
|yield mod = +1 |movement = 2 |other = • Provides additional combat bonuses to ranged units • Provides defensive bonus to s |improvements = }} Hills are a widespread terrain modifier in Civilization VI. Hills appear on all major terrains: , , , , and tiles. * Yields: +1 . * Movement needed: 2 MP * Unit defense modifier: +3. Provides a vantage point for ranged units. * Additional traits: ** Allows construction of the Mine Improvement, a major booster. Once the Civil Engineering Civic has been developed, Farms may also be constructed, but only on Plains and Grassland terrain. ** Increases the defense of any founded on their tile, making it harder for an enemy to capture it. Below is a list of all the Hills variants and their yields: : +1 : +2 , +1 : +1 , +2 : +1 : +1 , +1 Strategy Hills are one of the most basic features of the land, and it is hard to state all their advantages. First, Hills ensure extra to cities (moreso with ), without any improvement. Second, a Mine can always be constructed on a Hill even without it containing any resources. The only drawback is that they restrict farmland placement, but Civil Engineering helps to circumvent this limitation for Hills in Plains and Grassland. Third, Hills provide defensive ground in the event of combat. Ranged units on Hills enjoy both this defensive advantage and a vantage point from which they can shoot at anything in their full range (unless there are other Hills with Woods or Rainforest on them)! However, it is generally true that a city in hilly land will have trouble feeding its population, especially in the beginning of the game. The Sheep bonus resource, however, helps splendidly with this, since it gives bonus , and it's found exclusively on Hills. Civilopedia entry Desert Even less appealing than flat desert, about the only thing desert hills are good for is defending in a battle. Unfortunately, the Bedouins, Tuaregs, Berbers, and other desert tribesmen tended to just charge wildly down them. Grassland One way to protect all those riches was to put troops on top of hills when attacked, for (until bullets and bombs were invented) holding the high ground was a pretty good strategy. Thus, in time, hills were dotted by civilization's forts and castles, with fine views over the surrounding countryside. Plains Hills in plains tend to be landmarks ... just think of the highest point in Iowa, Hawkeye Point, at a stunning 1670 feet (510 meters). Given the flatness all about, these do give nice lines of sight for long distances over the endless, boring vistas. Snow Very picturesque, very invigorating, beloved of skiers and ski jumpers and other fools. Snow on hills is very nice, and a lot of fun ... unless it never melts. Tundra Hills in tundra lands tend to be barren lumps, for the annual melt carries away the soil and seedlings. However, through history, most towns built in the tundra were put on hills ... which helped keep the wolves and bears out of the streets. Gallery File:Hills on desert tile in-game (Civ6).png|Hills on a Desert tile, as seen in-game File:Hills on grassland tile in-game (Civ6).png|Hills on a Grassland tile, as seen in-game File:Hills on plains tile in-game (Civ6).png|Hills on a Plains tile, as seen in-game File:Hills on snow tile in-game (Civ6).png|Hills on a Snow tile, as seen in-game File:Hills on tundra tile in-game (Civ6).png|Hills on a Tundra tile, as seen in-game